


Fiction Versus Reality

by OhHappyDay (SoldatYasha)



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Dirty But Not Sexual, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fic within a Fic, Grinding, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, MCU References, Mentions of Ianthony, Mentions of Jovencorn, Mentions of Marhinki, OOC, References to Shipping & Ships outside of the story, mentions of past abusive relationship, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldatYasha/pseuds/OhHappyDay
Summary: A fanfic-ception flashback story in which your Marvel-themed fantasies are enacted, on camera and in front of all of Smosh Games, with their very own personification of the Winter Soldier- one Wesley Alan Johnson.(A fanfic I wrote several years ago, the time frame and bad grammar dating me, i’m sure- but I thought some of y’all might get a kick out of it.)





	Fiction Versus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back in 2015 or so, I think, sometime in between Wes’ initiation to Smosh Games, and his dyeing his hair white. I’ve now only done the bare minimum of cleaning up and editing in order to post it, so it’s pretty much exactly as it was when I first wrote it. 
> 
> It reflects a different time in the Smosh world (Pre- Boze and Damien, Anthony’s still in the picture, separation of Games and Squad, the old office, Marhinki as the crowning ship, fanfiction celebrations, Game Bang in full swing, and a more accepting-of-inappropriateness era of Youtube in general) as well as a different writing style (a bit naive, a bit corny/cheese, tropes, OOC-ness, too much capitalization, too many exclamation points, more semicolons than all other grammatical marks combined) - so please don’t be put off my work if you’re not a fan of this fic in particular, my writing style, time period, and subject matter nowadays is vastly different!
> 
> Warnings: There's a brief mention/implication of a past physically/sexually abusive relationship - it's only mentioned in one paragraph, and only as a reference to the past, nothing abusive or harmful actually happens within the story.

“GAME BANG!” You all happily yelled at the camera. You had been working for Smosh games for a year, Wes and Flitz had been around for three, and the channel itself was celebrating five years running with a week of special Game Bangs. You got to immerse yourselves in the games with full on Cell-Outs type twists, like playing sea-themed games while in scuba gear at the local aquarium, or jumping games while (indoor) skydiving; and the punishments were more creative than ever, with the whole Smosh Games crew having to do every punishment. The videos themselves ended up being almost an hour each and all of you were working nonstop, but you were having fun with every second of it (and not to mention, you had an all-expenses-paid, Smosh Games group vacation to Hawaii afterwards to look forward to).

Today’s Game Bang was a combo of Quiplash and Drawful, to honor the SGA livestreams, for which the Smosh Games Twitter account had posted the film date to allow fans to join in as audience members in both games. It had been promised that the winners of each game would have an advantage in the punishment, and the two losers would have it worst of all. The punishments were fan-submitted and voted on, and Matt Raub would reveal the winning punishment once the winners and losers were revealed.

The shoot lasted the whole morning, from when everyone arrived at the studio (and allowing a window of prep time to let caffeine take its effect) to around one in the afternoon. Yet nobody minded or even noticed, as you were all howling with laughter at the many jokes made by fan players referring to every dorky drawing as Joven, a picture meant to be of a couple submitted by Sohinki as “#Marhinki”, and every girl as Wes due to his hair. Finally you all regained your breath and tallied out the scores- in the first game, you had come in last (you claimed due to missing submission times from laughing so hard), and in the second game, you managed to get a respectable third place, with Wes coming in last, to everyone’s surprise- his comments during the Game Bang had been hilarious but his submissions within the actual game hadn’t been, well, on his game, and he’d voted badly on almost every round. For a brief second you felt concern for him, wondering if he had something weighing down on his mind to distract him from the games; but he’d been in good spirits the whole day, laughing his Elmo laugh at everything- from the jokes to the submissions to even just the sound of you laughing.

He’d sat next to you through both games on one of the odd-shaped couches that had been found around the office and dragged into the room for the shoot, helping you with the tablet controls (for someone who worked on a gaming channel, you had a disturbing lack of technological know-how), trying to steal your tablet to mess up your drawings, making smugly goofy faces at you when you guessed his submitted answer and you responding in kind when he guessed your answers.

For being the largest member of Smosh Games, he worked hard to make himself small on the couch to give you and the others space, shoulders crunched inwards his arms dangled into his lap, trying to move them as little as possible so as not to bump you or Lasercorn on his other side; he had tried at the beginning of the shoot to put an arm on the back of the couch, but the angled shape of the sofa back made it kinda impossible to do without awkwardly leaning and stretching. Noticing the poor man trying so hard to give you space, you questioned, “Can you draw on your phone with one hand?” Upon his confused nod, you took his arm that was closest to you and put it around your shoulders. Looking back at him, you saw relief and gratitude, if also a bit of a nervousness. “No tickling me or else!” you warned him with a wink, hoping to break any tension he might be feeling.

Wes was by far the most gentlemanly of the group, and was always carefully courteous, particularly around girls. He’d known Mari long enough to loosen up around her, but despite knowing you almost a year (and becoming close friends with you, through many Overwatch parties and joint Twitch streams) he still always seemed to hesitate when it came to touching you, apologizing if he ever did so accidentally. At times you almost felt sad that maybe even after befriending you, he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to be himself around you; but after bringing this up to Mari, she reminded you of the night early on in your Smosh Games career when you had slept over at her house, Wes visiting in the evening with Joven’s roulette table, leading to some drinking and gambling. It had been a good night, with you winning one of Wes’ survival knives and losing your underwater watch to Mari, but you had a low alcohol tolerance (and a taste for whiskey) and had quickly gotten drunk and needed putting to bed. 

You had been on the verge of passing out on the couch, vaguely listening to Mari and Wes in the background; Mari wanted to move you to the bed, where she could keep an eye on you if you got sick in the middle of the night. Wes had gone to move you; but in your drunken haze you saw a large man moving towards you and had startled, then burst out into tears saying “Get away from me! Please!”, begging in between the sobs.

“Wes immediately backed away, not sure what was going on, and when I said ‘he just wants to put you to bed’, you started crying harder” Mari gently recounted. “You called him ‘Devon’, and begged him, ‘not tonight, I promise i’ll work harder, i’ll be good, please don’t touch me tonight…’.....it broke both of our hearts.” Mari had looked close to tears even recounting the incident. “We knew your breakup with him had been ugly and you were happy to be away from him, but you never said anything more and we didn’t want to pry. We left you on the couch in the end, Wes didn’t want to touch you and have you think he would hurt you. He brought you blankets and pillows from the closet but asked me to be the one to tuck you in; he left after that.”

It was an incident you didn’t remember in the morning, and you had wondered why Wes seemed a little distant the next few days, since you only had happy memories of that night. His girlfriend broke up with him around that time though, so you chalked up his distance to that and tried your best to be an ally and a friend through it. In the end, he was okay and you both resumed your friendship as before, the only difference being he was now very hesitant to touch you.

He seemed okay with you initiating touch, as long as it was clear to him that YOU were okay with it; after hearing your tickling comment and seeing you smile, he visibly relaxed….only to reach the hand now across your shoulder to your armpit and tickle you mercilessly. “WES! You ungrateful manchild!” You slapped at his hand to stop the tickling, leading to a childlike hand-slapping fight between the two of you, both squealing with laughter; Flitz had to yell at both of you, “Don’t make me come over there!” to get you both to stop and pay attention to the game once more.

After revealing you and Wes as the losers and Mari and Sohinki as the winners (resulting in all of you cheering “Marhinki!!!” as they struck a spy pose together), you all got up off the couches as the cameras were turned off and stretched, discussing where to grab lunch before you returned to find out and film the punishments in the afternoon.

“Joven, this week has been so much fun, it would be such a shame to die before it ends in a car crash from your horrible driving!” You joked. 

“Hey I drive just fine! C’mon guys, who’s with me?”

Flitz ended up being the only one willing to go with Joven to the sandwich shop (since he’d never driven with him before)- Lasercorn begrudgingly joined, lured by Joven offering to pay for his meal in exchange for the company. “I’m only paying for one sandwich though, not two!”

“But I always finish mine before you even get your order, and you said you want company, so it’s only fair I get another one to eat at the same time as you!” They bickered back and forth, Lasercorn ultimately shoving them out to door with the threat to just find an actual laser-shooting unicorn to ride to the sandwich shop instead if they wasted any more time.

“I’ll go anywhere that has hot sauce,” Sohinki said, surprising nobody.

“Chipotle’s two streets over?” Wes suggested. 

“Oh, I can steal you a bottle of Tabasco!” I offered. 

“You’re supposed to put it on your food while you’re STILL THERE! Stop stealing condiments! Plus we all know Sohinki has his own hot sauce in his desk, we’ll just get it to go.” Mari suggested.

You all left together to go to Chipotle, making casual bets as to how many sandwiches Lasercorn would end up with, and on who’s bill. Despite it being September in LA, a nippy breeze had started up; you were only wearing a tank top and leggings, it having been sunny and warm when you left for the office that morning. 

Sohinki and Mari sped-skipped across the first crosswalk before it changed, racing you and Wes; you both ran to beat them, but at the second crosswalk they were already in the lead and sped across just before the light changed, sticking their tongues out at you and Wes stuck at the other side of the street as they ducked into Chipotle. 

“I’ll text them our orders, if they’re gonna get there before us they can at least get our food for us!” You got out your phone and began to write a text to Mari, as a particularly sudden gust of cold air swayed you and made you shiver.

“Wes, what kinda burrito do y-” A thick weight settled on your shoulders, blocking out the wind. You looked to your side to see Wes wrapping his leather jacket around you, his face soft; but he quickly removed his hands and took a step back when he caught your eye.

“Sorry, uh, I just…..you looked cold.”

“Thanks, Wes.” you smiled up at him, grateful for his consideration. 

“No prob. Um, yeah, let’s go join Mari and Sohinki…” The light had changed, and you made your way across the street. You lagged a few steps behind Wes as you put his jacket on properly while you walked; he turned around on the sidewalk after a few steps to look for you, and seemed to almost smile upon seeing you in his jacket, though he covered it up with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” you furrowed your brow at him.

“You look like a little kid, your arms don't even come out the sleeves!”

“Well I might look like a child, but I think it’s clear you are the actual child of this workplace!”

You both rejoined Mari and Sohinki- thankfully there was no line, so you were able to order and get back to the office quickly. 

As you walked to one of the communal areas to eat (Flitz had texted you all that Joven had gotten lost and to eat without them), Mari came over to talk to you as Wes and Sohinki discussed Smite.

“Nice jacket, looks really good on you!”

“Haha thanks, Wes lent it to me because of the breeze.”

“I think the breeze was just an excuse, have you seen the way he looks at you in his jacket?”

“Uhh…..” that almost-smile….. “Not really, I mean I think I saw him smile but he just seemed happy to help?”

“Dude, we spent all morning laughing, my mouth hurts too much for me to smile even if I wanted to- but he looks happier looking at you than he does at anything else, even the Game Bang. Every time he did that shrieking laugh of his this morning, it was from something you did or said. And this is far from the first time, too….He likes you.”

“Woah, woah-” Wes? Like you? “I don’t think so- he’s just a really good friend to me, plus his girlfriend just broke up with him…..”

“C’mon, that was like, almost a year ago, he’s definitely moved on by now- and who helps with his Twitch streams now? Who does he play Pokemon Go with? Whose homemade food does he like the most, and who does he keep Oreos in his car for? I think it’s safe to say he miiiiight have a thing for you.”

“You….really think so?” You couldn’t lie, you’d always found Wes attractive; but since he’d been in a relationship for all the time you’d been a fan of Smosh Games, you’d worked to not see him in that light and just be a good friend to him once you joined; and when his relationship had ended, you’d again considered it, but he’d been in a bad place for a while after that and you knew the best thing you could do for him was just to be there for him as a friend……...and since then it wasn’t a thought you’d allowed yourself to come back to.

Mari nodded, but refrained from saying any more as you reached Wes and Sohinki in the common room, Sohinki trying to convince Wes to try some of his hot sauce.

“I had enough on Put It In My Mouth at Smosh Winter Games! No more!” he pouted, able to avoid Sohinki by just turning up his chin, his height making his mouth too high to sneak hot sauce into.

“This isn’t as bad as the ghost pepper sauce, it’s only a little spicier than Sriracha, I swear!” Sohinki insisted.

“Hey Wes, somebody here has a surprise for you!” Mari exclaimed, poking you in the cheeks as she did.

“She does?” Wes asked. “I do??” you asked alongside him. As Wes and Sohinki exchanged shrugs, Mari winked at you and looked pointedly at the bottle. You realized the plan and nodded conspiringly.

“Oh yeah Wes, I got something for you at the last Con but forgot about it, Mari just reminded me…..” You said innocently. “But it’s a surprise- sit down, close your eyes, and hold out your hands!”  
Wes did as you asked quite eagerly and willingly, even Sohinki chuckling at how gullible Wes became when it came to you. You took the bottle from Sohinki as Mari walked behind Wes’ chair, and after Sohinki silently counted to three, Mari grabbed Wes’ jaw and pinched his nose to make him open his mouth (the way Joven had done to her in Australia) as you squirted a fair-sized (not too much, you didn’t want to hurt him after all) glob of the sauce onto Wes’ tongue.

You, Mari, and Sohinki all ended up doubling over in laughter as Wes yelled, stumbling over to a garbage can to spit the sauce out and then leaving for the men’s room to wash out his mouth.

Joven, Flitz, and Lasercorn returned after a few more minutes, bringing tales of Joven’s bad driving, only pausing to look at Wes as he returned from the bathroom with red cheeks and watery eyes.

“You okay buddy?” Joven asked, going over to his former housemate. “Did she turn you down?” he attempted to whisper, but not quietly enough for you to miss it.

“Shut up, I haven’t asked her yet” Wes muttered back, before rejoining the group at the table. “Sohinki poisoned me with his hot sauce again!” He told the table; Mari winked at you as Wes talked about it with the other boys, the two of you noticing that he didn’t mention your role in the grand coup.

You kind of felt guilty now; you’d been subject to Sohinki’s hot sauces both onscreen and off it, and knew the effects could linger if you only used water. “Here,” you nudged Wes as he sat back down next to you, “Take my chips- bread and grain products help with the burn more than milk or water.” 

“Are you sure?” Wes asked, his voice breathy but mostly back to normal.

“Yeah, of course- it’s my fault, I gotta make it better now....”

“Psh, it was funny, you don’t have to apologize.” Wes insisted, gratefully taking a couple chips.

“Hey, does anyone have any guesses about today’s punishment?” Lasercorn asked the group.

“Well it usually follows a theme, so since today was all about words, maybe we have to compose raps about each other?” Flitz suggested.

“Maybe we’ll have to rap after eating hot peppers, like in the singing challenges” Sohinki suggested, at which Wes groaned and everyone else laughed.

“Flitz was right about the theme,” Matt Raub had come over to steal some food and brief everyone on the punishments, “But today’s games weren’t just any words, they were DIRTY words. And it is a channel anniversary….which means the fans want to resurrect something you guys did a couple years ago for anniversary celebrations; you’re gonna be reading fanfiction!”

Half the table laughed while the other half protested; your eyes went wide while Wes nearly spit out his soda.

“Everyone will read in pairs of two. Since Mari and Sohinki won, they get to decide which fanfictions we’ll be using from a selection that I REALLY wish it wasn’t in my job description to preview-” Matt Raub shuddered while holding up several printed packets “- and they’ll be assigning the teams for reading. And both because we have an odd number and because I know you all hate me for allowing this to happen, I’ll be in one of the pairings.” More people cheered at that.

“Now finish eating and get to the room, we have quite an afternoon ahead of us!”

After cleaning out the leftovers you all made your way down the hall to the Game Bang room. 

You started to shrug Wes’ jacket off, going to give it back to him, when Mari ran over from where she and Sohinki were whispering to each other about the punishment plans. “Nonono- keep it on!”

“Uh, but we’re about to shoot..?”

“Trust me, it’ll add comedic humor to the punishment. We know what we’re doing.” She and Sohinki shared a look.

“But I don’t wanna be rude and keep it too long, what if he thinks it’s weird that i’m wearing it in the video?”

Sohinki spoke up here, “C’mon, it’s Wes- he’s lent his jacket to Mari and even guests like Pam plenty of times in livestreams, he doesn’t mind- especially since it’s you who’s wearing it,” he added with a smile.

“All right, if you insist…..” You put it back on and followed everyone into the Game Bang room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joven began the video; “Now for the punishment, since these games have been all about words-”

“We’re going to fight TO THE DEATH so no more words can be uttered!” Lasercorn ran across the room wielding one of Joven’s swords, no doubt looted from his car.

“GIVE THAT BACK!” Joven chased Lasercorn, equally anxious to retrieve his sword and scared of a sword-wielding Lasercorn. After scuffling for a few minutes, everyone returned to their places; the scene would be jump-cut in editing.

“Now, since these games have been all about words, and since you guys all wanted this….” Joven sighed dramatically, “Soooooo badly- we’re gonna all read fanfiction. All of us. Right now. Thanks so much you guys.”

Mari and Sohinki stepped forward, packets in hand. “Since we won the last challenge, we get to choose the fanfics and who reads what- and since these two lost, they’re going together last, and their fanfic will have a SPECIAL TWIST!!” Everyone made oooh-ing noises while you and Wes made surprised faces at each other. You were a little nervous to be doing your reading with Wes after what Mari had suggested; though looking at Wes’ face as he turned back towards to camera, you noticed he was flushed, like when he’d first swallowed the hot sauce….but he’d been back to normal at the start of the video……

Joven and Lasercorn went first, reading out a Jovencorn Alpha/Omega fic that had Lasercorn as the Omega and Joven as the Alpha, much to Joven’s delight and Lasercorn’s chagrin; but they soon got into the story, everyone else enticing them to act things out for entertainment, ending with Lasercorn howling his sexual satisfaction to peals of laughter. Next went Flitz and Matt Raub reading a classic Ianthony fic, with the preplanned bonus of Ian and Anthony “accidentally” walking on set during the reading and being horrified; third went Sohinki and Mari, who had given themselves a comparatively tame Marhinki fic that was actually quite romantic, if hilariously badly written.

Finally, it was your and Wes’ turn; you both sat in the black office chairs facing one another as Mari and Sohinki introduced your story to the camera.

“And last but definitely not least, our losers!” Mari cheered. “You’re not losers, don’t listen to her” Lasercorn and Joven butt in alongside laughter. “Oh, they’ll feel like losers once they have to act this one out!” Mari insisted, a scary look in her eye.

“So, because you’re relatively new on the Smosh Games team, there aren’t really any fanfics out there that “ship” you with anybody,” Sohinki said. You pretended to be offended; “What the heck guys, leaving me all alone! I need a little love too!” Wes chuckled at that, a dopey smile on his face as he looked at you.

“So Mari and I got creative and found something that might be even better; we discovered a certain someone’s fanfiction-writing account-”

“WHAT-”

“-And found this joke-fic she’s written called “The Winter Seduction”, basically a purposely badly written fic about her getting with The Winter Soldier from Captain America!” Sohinki gleefully finished, holding the story that you’d published years ago in secret aloft in the air.

“No WAY am I reading that guys! That’s more filthy than the Lasershire fic!!!”

“But Wes looks like The Winter Soldier so it works! Stop complaining!” Lasercorn his your shoulder with a sword- a foam one this time, thank god- and you laughed and tried to grab it from him, not missing how Wes stiffened and frowned at Lasercorn out of the corner of your eye.

“We knew you wouldn’t want to read this, and that since it’s your story and the viewers don’t know where to find it you’d probably just change parts you want to avoid reading, but Sohinki and I have an incentive for you and Wes both, to make it interesting;” You were scared, Mari had that evil look in her eye again- “Whoever acts this fanfic out the best gets an extra paid vacation day and a resort voucher for themselves and a friend when we go to Hawaii- you can use it for a spa day, for rock climbing, for cliff diving- whatever you want!”

Dang- this was about to be the most awkward moment of your life (that’s on the internet, anyways) and you might never be able to look Wes in the eyes again; but you loved Hawaii and you REALLY loved cliff-diving.

“Oh, it is ON!!’ You yelled, looking at Wes. His face had looked full of panic when you turned to him, but upon seeing that you were okay with the situation and even gung ho for it, he joined you in spirit. “Bring it!!”

“Lights, Camera…SCENE!” Mari declared as the editors turned off the lights and focused on you and Wes, the rest of your friends falling silent in the background.

You took a deep breath as you looked at your story- you remembered writing this like it was yesterday, and you already had a few ideas as to how to act it out; you would have to be bold, but hey, maybe if what Mari (and also Sohinki apparently) saw regarding how Wes felt for you was true, then he would be okay with it.

“I walked back into the Avengers tower tired from the battle yet re-energized from getting shawarma with the team-” Lasercorn chuckled at that, “-but I couldn’t go directly to my room, not yet. I had to find Bucky. He’d left the battle the second it was finished, and I couldn’t blame him for wanting time away from it all to breathe and come back to himself. He was mentally all back to himself, but still felt guilty in fights, even when he was on the right side of them. I hadn’t talked to him much since becoming an Avenger, but sometimes I saw him looking at me, when he thought I couldn’t see.”

You looked up at Wes as you read this, and he hid his eyes behind his hands comically, acting along with the story, but the blush on his face was definitely not from the hot sauce this time….. he looked down as you saw Mari smile from behind his chair.

“....I hoped he hadn’t figured out about my crush on him. And today, just before he’d left, he’d taken one look at my torn shirt and put his jacket over my shoulders before leaving.”

You reached up to touch your shoulders, as if to mime a jacket being there, but when your hand touched leather you remembered that you were still wearing Wes’ jacket….and that he had done something quite similar on your walk to lunch. Now it was your turn to blush, although another glance told you that Wes was even redder, hunching a little to hide his face behind his script.

Mari helpfully added, “Hey, isn’t that Wes’ jacket you’re wearing?”

“Thanks Mari,” you intoned dryly as the others wolf-whistled- the whole internet would be in on this now- and went back to the story.

“I wanted to give it back to him, and maybe talk to him a little, get to know him better and find out why it was me he showed that kindness to. I said goodnight to the rest of the Avengers and went to Bucky’s apartment on the floor he and Steve shared in the tower.”

“When I knocked on the door, calling out that I had his jacket, there wasn’t an answer, but the door drifted open. I saw Bucky inside, his back turned to me-” Wes swiveled in his chair to look away from you- “and I went over and touched his shoulder.” You gently put a hand on Wes; his shoulder tensed, but then softened under your touch. “Bucky, I came to return your jacket…..are you doing okay?”

Here your script changed to Bucky’s point of view, and you nudged Wes to let him know. He began reading in a softer voice than he normally used, one that made the giggling boys (and girl) behind you hush up to hear. 

“Her touch shocked me out of my thoughts; my thoughts of her in battle, of both how strong and sure she looked defending her friends, and of how cold and small she seemed once the dust had settled. I was back to my normal self, but I knew others still feared me, still feared i’d revert to The Soldier...I was certain she feared me just like the others, and if she feared me, how could I tell her how I felt about her?”

The other’s Ooo’d at the last line, but you’d heard how Wes’ voice had ever so slightly shaken; looking at him as he peered around his chair at you, and seeing real worry in his eyes, the silly fanfic seemed to suddenly hit awful close to home as you wondered if that’s what Joven had asked him about at lunch, if maybe he really had always liked you, but not made any move and been hesitant to touch you because he’d remembered that night and not wanted you to be afraid.

Wes continued reading. “I turned to face her, watching her eyes carefully - was it concern for me, or fear of me, that made her tremble? - and whatever my face looked like to her, she must have seen my insecurity in it; she unhesitatingly pulled me into a hug.”

“Act it out!” Joven interrupted; thankfully this was neither weird nor something you wouldn’t have done anyways. You and Wes both stood up and you pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him and rubbing a hand on his back, hoping he knew that you really meant it. After a moment his arms came around you, and you were happy to feel him holding you back delicately but securely, resting his chin on your head while your head rested on his chest.

“AWWWWWWWW” the rest of the crew sighed, Joven scrambling out of the way as Wes kicked a leg back while still hugging you to hit Joven.

You returned to your seats, and your line was next.

“ ‘I know today must have been rough, but you made it through- and I want you to know that i’m proud of you and I lo- ….i’m glad you’re okay.’ ”

Wes continued the narration. “I smiled at that, though I wondered about the slip in her voice- had she been about to say she loved me? It was more than I dared to hope for- and I tucked her hair behind her ear, doing my best to prove that I could be tender, before answering.”

Wes leaned forward, using his hand furthest away from the camera- the audience wouldn’t have as good a view, but you could see his fingers shaking, and you didn’t comment on it. He very gently brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear, smiling at you as he did; you smiled back at him, leaning into his touch.

“ ‘I’m- i’m glad you’re okay too. I don’t know what i’d do if someone were to hurt you…..I may be battered and damaged but you’re- you mean so much to me, you don’t even know.’ “

Your narration had read that Bucky’s voice softened as he said this, but Wes didn’t read that- didn’t need to, as his voice did it anyways. 

“ “Bucky, I know this much; you’ve come so far, and even if others don’t see it you are the most kindhearted and true person I know, I’d trust you with my life. You mean the world to me, and…...and I just want to say…..I love you.’ “

Flitz trilled- “Ooh they usin’ the L word! It’s gettin serious!!”

Wes continued the narration. “My jaw almost dropped in shock. She loved me?? Even with my past and my flaws? Could someone as gorgeous and as kind as her really feel that way for me?”

Mari and Sohinki, remembering that you were the one who wrote the story, were quick to call you out on your egoism; but you were looking at Wes as he read it, and at the last line he looked straight at you. It was pretty clear that it was Wes saying those words to you, not the characters to each other in the story; and it was clear that he meant them, your stomach flipping at the thought of him thinking you gorgeous and kind.

“There was only one way to find out if she really felt that way for me…..As tenderly as I could, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.”

Everyone was cheering for it to be acted out, but so far nobody had actually kissed anybody in the readings; Wes thought for a moment, then did something similar to what Flitz has done in the first fanfiction episode they’d done. Bringing his own hand to his mouth, he kissed the side of his fist, and then brought his hand up to your face and touched the side of his hand to your cheek, moving his thumb and forefinger as though they were lips and making a kissy sound to go along with it.

You winked at him, and he breathed out in a smile as the narration switched to “your” voice.

“Bucky was kissing me! It was everything i’d ever wanted and more; my only regret was that we hadn’t done it sooner. I melted against him- ” here you slouched in your chair, pushing your legs out so that the front of your calves were flush with Wes’- “and we passionately made out, Bucky pulling me backwards until we were at the sofa.” Wes hooked an ankle around yours and tugged you a little closer.

“‘...I love you too.’” Wes all but whispered, again hiding behind his paper to conceal his blush. You were smiling at him and blushing too, but for a different reason- you knew what part came next, and you were going to use it to get that extra vacation day- and maybe have some fun with Wes in the process.

“‘Not any more than I you’” you murmured, your voice now trending more towards sultry than shy. “‘And I have just the way to prove it to you….’ I said as I knelt down between Bucky’s legs from where he sat on the couch”. And here was where you began taking risks; sliding in what you hoped was a sensual manner out of your chair to your knees, situating yourself right between Wes’ legs, peering up at him over the edge of your script.

Lasercorn was shouting and Joven and Flitz were yelling as Sohinki and Mari laughed; Wes just sat frozen, staring at you wide-eyed with pupils darkening, until Joven asked, “Hey, is Wes breathing?” causing Wes to let out a very shaky, pitchy “Y-yeah” that only served to prove the exact opposite, sending Sohinki and Mari into another round of cackles.

You continued, feeling more sure of yourself upon seeing Wes’ reaction. “As Bucky stared down at me, I unbuckled his combat pants, pulling his erect length out from its confines……” You balanced your elbows at the end of Wes’ knees, fiddling with your script to mime unbuckling pants (though you stayed well away from his actual zipper.) You then rested your forearms on his knees and looked up at Wes innocently, waiting for him to read his line.

“Uhh….” Wes’ legs were shaking, just a little bit, just enough for you to feel. “ “wh-what are you d-doing?’” His breathy stutter wasn’t from your writing, but you made a mental note to add it in.

“‘Isn’t it obvious?’ I smirked up at Bucky, before swallowing his length as far down as his throat would let me; I sucked up and down his erection, swirling my tongue around the tip as he moaned”. Miming an actual blowjob seemed crass, so you simply settled back on your heels, now eye level with Wes’ belt buckle as you smiled up at him with your mouth open, letting your tongue loll out and curl towards your chin. Wes didn’t moan, but almost whimpered at the sight of you.

Everyone else was laughing- everyone but Mari, who shouted, “C’mon Wes! She’s winning! You gotta up your game man!”

You blinked slowly at Wes, licking your lips before closing your mouth, and something in his face shifted- settling from shocked and nerve-ended into something confident and serious. Holding up his script, he read out his line along with “your” narration now in a deeper, almost growling voice that made your stomach flip; “‘I think we need a more equal footing here,’ Bucky smirked as he pulled me up to sit in his lap”.

To the shrieks and gasps of the rest of the room, Wes murmured, “Lock your legs” to you, as he pushed back his chair to squat in front of you, putting his hands under your arms and standing up, just lifting you straight into the air as though you were half your size, and sitting back down in his chair, your knees resting on the chair seat on either side of his hips as he reached around you to hook your ankles around the inside of his knees. You were centered over the middle of Wes’ thighs, not directly on top of him, but you put your hands on Wes’ shoulders to balance yourself and your face was now inches from his; you could smell his cologne, the guacamole from lunch, and the sweet aroma he seemed to exude no matter the hour.

Wes leaned back, but only to bring his now very crumpled script between you both so he could read it; it was apparently your line, as he looked back up at you with a questioning eye, and flipped the script so you could read, as yours had fallen in your shock when Wes had picked you up.

“ ‘Gasping at his strength-’” you certainly had; there was something incredibly arousing in Wes doing what you’d written a serum-enhanced soldier as capable of, “‘-I ground down on his erection as he kissed my neck, as he pushed his jacket off my shoulders to fall to the floor and tore the rest of my suit off of me so that skin could touch skin, so that he could finally enter me and I could begin to ride him.”

You raised yourself up, balancing your knees on the seat with your ankles still on Wes’ knees, and swivelled your hips, swaying downwards as though you were indeed sitting on his dick. Your inner thighs barely brushed the middle of his, you were not actually above his crotch, but his eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered, giving a breathy sigh as if you were actually enacting your characters’ actions. He brought his hands up to your shoulders and pushed his jacket off of you, sliding it down your arms with you arching back to accommodate, chest almost pressing up against his, and he threw it to the side, where it landed on Sohinki (who shrieked and rushed to remove it.) He then ducked his head to your neck, on the side hidden from the cameras; he pressed the side of his face to your pulse, his arms enclosing your sides as he brought his script around your back to continue reading where you had stopped.

“‘Bucky gently bucked up into me, teasing me with the gentle thrusts, before standing and wrapping my legs around him.’”

If the peanut gallery that was your co-workers had been laughing before, they were now shrieking as Wes pushed at the small of your back to slide you down his thighs, then holding your hips down so you really were sitting on his crotch- and just enough for the cameras to not notice, he gave a roll of his hips up into you, his body now flush with yours from chest to groin, where you could suddenly feel that this story was getting to him….it was getting to him, hard.

And as you tipped your head forward, barely muffling your moan in his shoulder, he stood up on one fluid motion, handing now gripping your upper thighs right below your butt; you startled and rushed to wrap your legs in a vice grip around his waist, not wanting to fall, as his hands crept out to hold your actual ass, just keeping you up; but as you turned to look at him again and he caught your eye, he gave an experimental squeeze that had you turning pink and giving a breathy, “aahh” of arousal.

Both of your scripts had dropped, but you remembered the general gist of the story, and you weren’t about to let this end. “‘He strode over to the nearest wall, pressing me up into it as he kissed me again, moaning into my mouth.’” It all came out in a breathy rush, but Wes smirked at you, and turning to the back wall of the Smosh Games room he strode right up to it, as everyone else shrieked and scrambled to get away; arriving right between Mari and Sohinki, he pressed you flush to the wall, continuing to step forward to give another slow, now much more serious grind into you, his erection pressing right against you through both your pants. 

“Is this okay?” Wes breathed, face just in front of you, glancing down at your lips.

“This is...so much more than okay” You whispered back, as finally, Wes kissed you.

“G-...Game bang? Happy five years, uh, pleasesubscribeandwe’llseeyounexttime!” Mari stuttered out as everyone, cameramen and editors included, fled the room, door slamming closed behind them as you and Wes kissed.

After what could have been an hour or mere minutes, you reluctantly broke away from each other; Wes gently putting you down, then bashfully rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“I think we might actually get fired if we have sex in this room…..”

You giggled. “Probably…...though I feel like Mari would defend us; she thinks you miiiiiiight have a thing for me, y’know, or something.” You said the last part sarcastically, just to make him blush once more. 

“That obvious huh…”

“Well after today it sure as hell is.” You stepped forward to place your hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. “And….maybe I’ve got a thing for you too.”

“Is this all okay? I mean, I don’t wanna move too fast or startle you, and I know you’re not always comfortable with touch-”

“Wes.” You pushed his hair out of his face, bringing your hand to cradle his cheek. “That was a long time ago with someone who can’t hurt me any more. You have never been anything but gentle with me, and you’ve been more than patient waiting for me to catch on. I….I know i’m safe with you.”

Wes took your face in his hands, bending down to press his forehead to yours. “I promise, I will always respect and cherish you. I want you to always feel safe….and I wanna make you feel good.” He moved his hands to trail down your spine, sending you shivering with goosebumps.

“Well hey, we finished the shoot, nobody out there can look us in the eyes long enough to stop us from leaving- whadaya say we get out of here and you can make me feel good all night long?”

He snorted at your cheesy pickup line, but in one movement picked you back up so that your legs were around his waist, walking towards to door to carry you out- and probably use you to hide his erection in the process, though since it dragged against you with every step, you really weren’t complaining.

“And hey, since i’m pretty sure this reading was a tie, why don’t we take that extra vacation day together? I’d love to go cliff-diving with you….and to fuck you outside of the continental U.S……”

You burst out laughing at his sudden dirty mouth as he opened the door with one hand and walked you both out of the Smosh Games building- and just as you suspected, nobody was in sight to risk accidentally looking at either of you, let alone to stop you.

You’d have to remember to thank Mari, tomorrow- and to get Wes’ jacket back from a scandalized Sohinki, and also to thank everyone in general for rigging the original games so that you and Wes would end up together in the punishment (you now realized there was no way that had been a coincidence)- but for now, you were happy to hop in Wes’ car and head to his place, to start packing, planning your vacation time together- and get down to an awful lot of dirty business in between.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s now been many years since I was a Wes fan- I grew past him, had a brief Sohinki phase, and have now latched onto Damien and Shayne on and off for the past year or so - but it’s fun to look back and remember that time in my mind and in Smosh’s life, and although Wes hasn’t been really involved with Smosh for some months now, I’m sure he’s got some fans around that might get a kick out of this fic :) 
> 
> The fanfic referenced within this fic doesn’t exist, but the subject matter is definitely something I would have feasibly written at the time, or even today- the MCU is my biggest fandom alongside Smosh, and Bucky had, does, and will always have my heart <3


End file.
